The Wendy Challenge
by Retrosprinkles
Summary: This is my first challenge so go easy on me. It's set after iSpeed Date and Wendy's POV throughout. Seddie and Wibby.
1. Chapter 1

This is a response to freddiebenson's The Wendy Challenge. Hope you like it.

*******************************************

I knew something was wrong with Sam. There had to be she'd come to _my _house. It had to be bad if she wasn't going to Carly.

"Sam what's wrong? Why weren't you at the dance?" I know I shouldn't bombard her with questions but it's how I am. I can't stand seeing people sad.

"N-nothing is wrong. And I wasn't at the dance because Gibby turned me down and when I went to get him he was with some chick named Tasha." She said her fists clenched.

My fists curled up all on their own I quickly unclenched them.

"Gibby was with Tasha?" I asked trying to stay calm. Why was I getting worked up? It's GIBBY for goodness sake.

"Yeah and then I went to the Groovy Smoothie and C-carly was dancing with MY dork." I could tell from the way her eyes widened and the way she snapped her mouth shut she hadn't meant to say that.

"Sam? Who's your dork?" I asked looking at her.

"If you tell anyone Wendy I swear I'll rip every hair from your head."

I held my hands up in surrender.

"Sam I may gossip but I can control myself."

"Fine my dork is... Freddie." She whispered.

My mouth dropped open in shock.

"Wendy if you leave your mouth open like that you'll catch flies."

I snapped my mouth shut before my mind whirred into action.

"Sam are you opposed to Match Making?" I asked grinning deviously.

"Um I guess not. Why?"

"Because i'm going to get you your dork."

"Um that grin is scaring me a little."

"Really? Your devious grin scares me."

"Hmm cool you aren't so bad Wendy."

"So my plan? Is that a yes?"

"It's a heck yes!"

I smiled and flipped my hair out of my face. I held out my hand.

"So that means we're partners in crime."

"ooh I like that." Sam said shaking my hand.

*******************************************

Okay first Chapter second chapter will be better I promise. So what do you think of how i've written Wendy. I think she would be kinda Sam like but not the violent Sam the evil genius Sam. And I know Sam's OOC it's cause she's likes/is in love with Freddie and upset I'll try to keep her in character if I can.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people how goes it? Well this is the newest chapter of The Wendy Challenge and I have only just noticed the complete lack of Wendy fics. It's like James/Rebecca fics all over again. Well hope you like it!**

****************************************** Okay this part of the plan was simple find out if a certain brunette liked a certain dork.**

"**Carly!" I shouted waving at her.**

"**Oh hey Wendy what's up?" **

"**Well I heard you danced with Freddie at the Groovy Smoothie."**

"**Yeah it wasn't to bad."**

"**Well did you guys do anything after you danced?" Like I don't know look for a certain blond headed demon? I added in my head.**

"**Um well I kinda kissed him."**

**I wished I had a drink with me so I could do a spit take.**

"**You what?" I asked brushing my hair out of my face.**

"**I kissed him. I thought that maybe he should have a second kiss."**

"**W-well what did he do?"**

"**He sorta froze then he ran away. I think he was happy. I mean why wouldn't he be? He kissed his dream girl." Carly said.**

**Oh My God way to sound vain Carls.**

"**Wendy what's up? You look kinda sick."**

"**I'm fine." I said. "So uh do you like Freddie?"**

"**Please of course I don't like him. Who would?" Carly scoffed.**

"**Wow Carls nice thing to say about your friend." I said shocked at her behaviour.**

"**I know thanks a lot Carly." A voice said behind her.**

**Carly whipped around.**

"**Freddie I didn't mean it like that!" **

"**What ever Carly." Freddie told her coldly. "I'd say I quit iCarly but that would mean leaving Sam on her own with you and I can't do that to someone who actually cares about me." Then he turned and walked away.**

**I looked at Carly what happened was so unlike her.**

"**Carls what happened?" I asked before turning and walking away.**

**Well at least I knew Carly didn't like Freddie. On the other hand since the whole voice deepening and growth spurt there was a heck of a lot of girls following like puppies. This matchmaking thing could be harder than I thought.**

**It happened pretty quickly one minute I was walking down the hall way plotting the next I was staring at the ceiling.**

"**Oh My Gosh Wendy I'm sorry!" A voice said above me.**

**My stomach did a couple of summer salts as I sat up and saw who I'd walked into. Stupid stomach.**

"**It's okay Gibby it was my fault I wasn't looking where I was going." I said rubbing my head a little.**

"**Are you sure?" He asked worried.**

"**I'm fine Gibby I promise. Now I gotta go find Sam." I stood up and swayed a little. Gibby grabbed my arm and I felt like I'd been shocked.**

"**T-thanks Gibby." I whispered before running away.**

"**Ow!" I said running into someone else.**

"**Hey Wendy." **

"**Sam!" I shouted happily. "I was looking for you. I have good news and bad news what do you want first?"**

"**The good news."**

"**Carly doesn't like Freddie!"**

"**Then what's the bad news?"**

"**I think Carly was abducted by aliens." **

****************************************** Sorry about making Carly mean in this story if you read my other stories I have a little trouble keeping Carly kind and a big part of the story in my multi-chapters. It was easy for iJONAS but not for my other ones. So sorry! Please tell me what you think! I want to know if you like it! Now I'm going to update iJONAS today as well. Well try to.**


End file.
